The Gossip is on
by xRestlessme
Summary: Drabbles for Gossip Girl, more television universe then book. Involves many different characters, and some spoilers for latest episodes aired. Ratings can go from K to M, but mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Are You  
**Fandom:**Gossip Girl  
**Characters/Pairing: **Chuck/Blair  
**Table:**Angst  
**Prompt:**Infidelity #5  
**Rating:**I suppose PG13?  
**Warnings:**Spoilers for latest Gossip Girl episode.  
**Word Count:**100  
**Summary:**She knows it's him and couldn't care less.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.  
**A/N: **This was at first posted on livejournal and now posted here. Each drabble is exactly 100 words!

* * *

She blows out the single, white candle.

It's creeping up her spine, similar to fear.

The footsteps walk towards her and her breath hitches.

She's wanted this for so long. Hands twist in her hair, almost painfully so.

Her palms slid along a silk vest and she knows.

Crushing her body to his, she doesn't care about the gown.

Lips smash in a furious dance, teeth hitting the others.

She knows it's him and couldn't care less.

Heart is jumping feverishly; she tells herself its just hormones

Gold strap falls off her shoulders, a hand follows.

The light turns on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please review, because I love to read them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I'm Not Your Mama, Baby  
**Fandom:**Gossip Girl  
**Characters/Pairing:** Nate/The Duchess  
**Table:**Angst  
**Prompt:** Secrets #19  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Warnings: **implied sexual acts.  
**Word Count:**100  
**Summary:** Ones that make him cringe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

His back hits the plush leather, and he just wants to run.

Fingers scrape along his scalp; a skirt bunches around his hips.

He shouldn't want this so badly, but he does.

She whispers secrets in his ears, ones that make him cringe.

Jerking upwards, his arms wrap around her.

He's doing this for his mother, no matter how sick that sounds.

What would everyone think?

"Give me more," she demands, in a tone that sounds...  
almost exactly like his mother when she's angry.

Trying to not give into his urges, he holds on.

Secret; she won't ever know.

Never.

* * *

**Please review, love to read them!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Memory  
**Fandom:**Gossip Girl  
**Characters/Pairing**: Blair  
**Table:**Angst  
**Prompt:** Scar #13  
**Rating:** pg13  
**Warnings: **implied eating disorder  
**Word Count:**100  
**Summary: **Her stomach turns.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

Sitting at the table, she smiled at her mother.

The smile didn't reach inside as words tumbled out of her mouth.

Glancing at her plate, she was confused.

Where had her dinner gone?

She hadn't eaten any, and couldn't remember the taste.

Her mother looks worried, that's a surprise.

She's pushing herself away from the table, but she doesn't know why.

Walking up the winding stairs, her stomach turns.

She's so disgusting…that's why her father left.

Why Nate did what he did.

She turns into the bathroom, slams the door.

Falling to her knees, everything spills out.

An old scar.

* * *

**Please review! I really do like to read them, bad or not.  
**


	4. Goodnight Nate

**title:** Goodnight Nate  
**challenge:** 3. smoke and ash  
**character/pairing:****rating:** PG13 (?)  
**author's notes/warnings:** This was done for a community on LJ, each story exactly 100 words. It also has to have something to do with the challenge.

* * *

He exhaled the smoke, eyes unfocused.

Faint images were present, morphing into people he had no desire to see.

"_Nate, this is…well I hope you know who it is. I'll just assume you're late, but I can't wait to see y-Chuck go away- see you." _

_He placed the phone down on the table, staring at the blonde before him. The joint slowly disappeared as everything turned into a colorful mess._

He wasn't addicted; couldn't be addicted.

"_I just called to say… even you know how much I wanted you to be here. I guess…nothing matters to you anymore. Goodnight Nate."_

________________________

**Please read AND review. It only takes a moment.**


	5. Temptress

**title**: Temptress

**challenge:** #&Ash

**character/pairing: **Jack/Blair

**rating: **PG13

**author's notes/warnings:**spoilers for In the Realm of the Basses

* * *

She doesn't look at him (_doesn't spare a single glance_).

Cigarette butts are smashed into the ground around him (_not potent enough for a high_).

She smooths his nephew's hair, a relieved smile on her face.

_He hates it, wonders why _he_ never got that smile._

"It's nice to have you back," she whispers, unlike the cruel temptress who seduced him before the clock chimed twelve and she turned back into a _pumpkin_.

An annoyed sigh, _children_, and she looked up, smirking.

The Bass heir doesn't, eyes closed.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Blair questions, voice cold and unforgiving.

_Temptress._

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review.  
**


	6. Harsh

**title:**Harsh

**challenge:**#o2. mistletoe

**character/pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**rating:** pg-13

**author's notes/warnings:** no spoilers really  


* * *

She doesn't think he'll come, she knows he won't.

Staring into the mirror, cracked from a thrown phone, she silently arranges her hair.

_It isn't fair when she thinks about it. Her life should be a glamorous movie._

_Instead, she hangs cheap mistletoe in her doorway, praying he'll walk through._

With a sigh, she places her brush down, resisting the urge to smash it into the reflection looking back.

"You didn't think I'd come," he whispers leaning against the archway.

_He was right._

_Always._

Standing, she walks to the doorway, eyes glancing upward.

His lips are a cold, harsh goodbye.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review.**


	7. New Years

**title:** New Years  
**character/pairing: **_implied _Blair/Jack  
**rating:** T  
**author's notes/warnings:** spoilers for late season 2?

* * *

Words are blurred through thick, black smoke.

Boundaries become nothing and he breathes her in.

Captures her until she'll scream for help.

_Scream for him._

Insults infuriate him (he'll destroy her).

He'll plan, manipulate (_she'll crawl to him_).

Smoke turns to ash, she's crying next him.

She won't speak (_never speak_).

He slips silk on, takes a long, hard drag from the cigar.

Glances out the window, screams ignite from every room around them.

Light reflects off all available surface.

It's like their own magical world and she's the firefly.

"Happy New Years, my dear."

_She only retches in reply._

_

* * *

_**_Please review _AND** **_read._**


	8. Share

**title:** Share  
**character/pairing:** chuck/blair/nate  
**rating:** pg-13  
**author's notes/warnings: **This story to me..isn't too finished? But I liked it anyways.

* * *

She never liked to share; it seemed too complicated.

But between their bodies, sharing is something she'll learn to like.

Her head falls back, hair sliding off her shoulder in a slow caress.

Palms leave bruises along pale skin, hands searching everywhere.

_"It's self-destructive B. Neither of them are going to stick around for long, you should know that," the blonde teen whispers._

She can't care, won't care.

Caring implies that she has feelings for the two of them.

_She doesn't._

A soft smirk and she's back to her old, haughty self.

_"I won't stick around either."_

-----

She walks faster to keep up with them as they hop up her stairs.

Brown eyes travel from backside to backside, a small smile on her face.

They reach her room before she does, the two already tearing off each other's clothes.

Chuck shoves Nate to the bed, looming over him and she watches.

It's like some sick sport for him, and she enjoys being the only crowd.

_"Blair, come join us," he whispers, voice like molten silver._

Walking forward, she's already unbuttoning the pencil skirt and slipping out of heels.

_"I wasn't waiting for an invitation," she snaps, fingers curling in Chuck's hair. "This is my room, after all."_

Different arms wrap around her waist pulling her onto the bed.

She smirks as strands come out in her hand, echoed by Chuck's yelp.

It's a strange euphoria, that's the only way to describe how she feels.

Arching her back, lips find her neck, fingers _whisper_ up her thigh.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	9. Floor

**Title:**Floor

**Fandoms:**Gossip Girl

**Characters/Pairings:**Nate/Vanessa

**Rating:**pg

**Warnings/Spoilers:**n/a

* * *

She gives him her most amused smile.

"You'd like to do what now?" she questions, staring.

He shifts on his feet, dropping his bags onto the floor.

A lazy pile of dust rises, and he looks to her for explanation.

"I didn't see a point in cleaning," she mutters, waving her hand.

Fixing dark curls, she smiles widely as he walks closer.

_What her parents don't know won't hurt them._

His lips twist in a smirk and his hands wrap in her hair.

"So you'll let me stay? No asking your sister or anything?" he teases, lips lightly brushing hers.

Shaking her head, she pushes against him, capturing his kiss.

They part, out of breath, both with mussed hair.

"You'll just be sleeping on the floor," she replies, laughing as he jumps onto her.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	10. Kiss

**Title:** Kiss

**Characters/Pairings:** Serena/Dan

**Rating:** pg13

**Warnings/Spoilers:** spoilers for latest episode.

* * *

"It'll be fine, right?" she whispers, into worn cotton.

He doesn't know how to respond.

_Doesn't want to respond, it'll be the end._

She laughs, bitterly.

_Of course it won't be fine, it'd be disgusting._

"It's not like we're the one's related, so no one will mind," she says.

_She repeats it louder, just to convince herself._

Instead, he holds her closer, hands twisting in golden locks.

"Of course they'll mind. How stupid am I?" she mutters, shaking her head fiercely.

He only kisses the top of her head.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	11. Stairs

**Title: **Stairs

**Characters/Pairings:** Blair/Chuck

**Rating:** pg13

**Warnings/Spoilers:** n/a

* * *

She glares and seethes.

Blair Waldorf is angry, and that is never a good thing.

He peers around the corner, pulling a bouquet from behind his back.

_"For you, roses for my rose," he says, smirking._

She can't stop her frown from disappearing as she swats at his shoulder.

_"Don't be such an ass. Those are the flowers from the lobby," she replies._

He rolls his eyes, dropping the roses to the floor.

In one swift movement, he grasps her by the waist, bringing her flush against him.

_"I would have thought you liked my ass and all," he teased, lips brushing along her jaw._

Her eyelids flutter shut, before she shoves away from him.

Walking up the stairs, she glances over her shoulder.

_"Well would you like to see mine?" she murmurs._

His only answer is his grin as he follows her up the steps.

* * *

**Please read _AND _review!**


	12. Skirt

**title:** Skirt  
**challenge:** #o4. music  
**character/pairing:** Blair/Jack  
**rating:** pg13  
**author's notes/warnings:** Spoilers for latest episode? Shows that Jack...isn't that nice, I suppose.

* * *

It's sweet music to his ears.  
_A symphony of violins._

Her eyes dull over; he follows her into the bathroom.  
_His hand covers hers._

"Let me," a flick of his wrist and water starts its steady beat.  
The tempo increases, his thumb traces the curve of her spine as she vomits.

"Oh Blair, such sweet moments we steal away," he murmurs into the small of her back.  
_Her sobbing only grows louder._

His lips touch pale flesh, she jumps.  
Her fingers scrape along the toilet seat.  
_Another instrument to his twisted song._

She screams.  
His hand travels up her skirt.

* * *

**Please read _AND _review!**


	13. Stops

**title:** Stops  
**character/pairing:** Blair/Jack  
**rating:** pg-13  
**author's notes/warnings:** n/a?

* * *

When he was younger, he used to hurt himself.

_His father said only women cut._

So he turned to hurting others, their cries drowned out by his favorite opera.

_He sees himself in her, both physically and mentally._

He cradles her face between his palms, trying to control the laughter bubbling out of his throat.

_A sick, sick laughter he pretends is the final act._

"I loved you," he rasps, dry cracked lips kissing hers.

He forces her mouth open, swims in her tears.

He shakes her when she doesn't speak.

_Shakes her hard._

His music stops; she'll stay silent.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	14. Breaks

**title:** Breaks  
**character/pairing:** Blair/Chuck  
**rating:** pg-13  
**author's notes/warnings:** spoilers for latest episode

* * *

He stills, _something breaks._

She falls apart in front of him, dry coughs racking her body.

_He forgets the tickets for the musical._

"Something happened, I can't even look at you," she whispers.

_Gravity takes hold and she falls to the ground._

He kneels down besides her, not worrying about expense silk.

"It can't be that bad, not after what I've done," he replies.

_He hates when she doesn't smile._

She shakes her head, struggles not to flinch from his touch.

"Lily's not the only one your uncle cornered," she whispers.

_His breath stops._

"I couldn't get away Chuck."

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	15. Fire

**title:** Cry  
**character/pairing:** Chuck  
**rating:** T (implied rape)  
**author's notes/warnings:** This goes along with Stops, Breaks, and Fire, and Pound.

* * *

He storms into the office, door slamming against the new paint.

_The music comes to a stop._

"What did you do to her!" he shouts, gun held firmly.

The woman_prostitute_ gives a shout, her hands up.  
_This is a rash decision for him._  
_Can't stand the thought of him touching her._

The man raises an eyebrow, smirk held firmly in place.

"Anything she wanted, even if she didn't know," he whispered, chin resting on an open palm.  
_All he sees is angry fire that calls to him in a siren's song._

He gasps a deep breath.

_Bang._

_

* * *

_**Please read _AND_****review!**


	16. Pound

**title:** Pound  
**character/pairing:** Chuck/Blair  
**rating:** pg-13  
**author's notes/warnings:** This goes along with Stops, Breaks, and Fire.

* * *

She screams at him, her hand an angry imprint across his face.  
_She crumples to the ground; her kingdom falls apart._

"I didn't need that! What am I supposed to do?" she screamed, voice cracking.

He stares at her through the thick glass, presses his hand against it.

She breaks into dry cries, storms out of the _prison_ door.

He shuts after her, _yells for her to come back._  
_If this were a romance movie, quiet chords would begin to play._  
_The heroine would accept her fate._

She screams at the guards; beats on their chest.

_There's no music._

_

* * *

_**Please read _AND_****review!**


	17. Cry

**title:** Cry  
**character/pairing:** Chuck  
**rating:** T (implied rape)  
**author's notes/warnings:** This goes along with Stops, Breaks, and Fire, and Pound.

* * *

In here, he's a spoiled little boy playing king.  
_He learns it's not the same._

Lying in bed at night, he stares up at the bleak _peeling_ ceiling.  
_Men scream; men moan in a sick way that he pretends is a wonderful song._

Clenching his eyes shut; he won't cry.

_He did this for her, all for her._

The lower bunk moves; he struggles not to flinch.  
_His family is a family of brave men._  
_Who've never been to prison; never overpowered._

A hand on his knee; he gags.

_Men scream in the night; music._  
He won't _ever_ cry.

_

* * *

_**Please read _AND_****review!**


	18. Hash

**Title: **Hash  
**Fandoms: **Gossip Girl  
**Characters/Pairings:**  
**Rating: **pg13  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** _light_ spoilers for 2x15  
**Summary: **_He first discovered the pleasures of hash at a young __and vehement_ age.

* * *

He first discovered the pleasures of hash at a young _and vehement_ age.  
It was as if giving a young boy sex and then taking it away from him in one swift movement.  
That was how coming down from a high felt.

But each time he took a deep hit and felt the smoke whisper in his lungs, _it was sex._  
Until he actually began to have sex and hash almost became _second_ in his mind.

Alas, sex was sex and well hash was _hash._  
Something that blew his mind and made the impossible possible.  
_As long as one didn't move too much._

It gave him a _mellow_ high, made him see the woman of his dreams not reject him.  
Regret still burned like a strong acid in his gut, corroding even his _fucking_ high!  
She blew into his thoughts, soft as the smoke exhaled from his lungs.

Flowers are ripped apart on his bedroom floor, _amethyst stains._  
Long elegant strokes of the joint turn to quick puffs.  
Confusion and hurt cloud his being.

_He hates feeling weak; pulling down strong emotional walls._

He'd discovered hash at a young age; an angry _and tempered_ age.  
It had been found when he _finally_ realized his father truly hated him.  
The _very_ moment he'd begun to know that his fears were true.

Chuck had grasped to hash as one clung to a lifesaver.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review.**


	19. Neverending Darkness

**Title: **Insignificant  
**Fandoms: **Gossip Girl/Smallville  
**Characters/Pairings:**  
**Rating: **pg13  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** _n/a. Feel free to skip over if you're not fond of crossovers._  
**Summary: **_He's a sick, sick man - no creature - who lusts for things he won't have._

* * *

__

_He's a sick, sick man_ - no creature­ - _who lusts for things he won't have._  
So when she backs away from him, fear in her eyes…he's glad.  
_Nobodies never deserved love and he doesn't know what he is._

They meet at a club; she's fallen down a flight of stairs.  
_Very nearly killed herself, he checks her in as someone who wanted just that._  
She'd smiled at him, weakly grabbed onto his wrist.

"_I'm Blair, it's really nice to meet an angel," she muttered, eyes rolling to the back of her head._  
Acute seizure probably had her drink drugged by something or the other.  
_He'd fallen in love with her then, unconscious and bloody wound._  
_He was a sick, lonely man._

It appeared she'd been a lonely teen.  
"_I'm almost nineteen. If I want to have sex with you, it's perfectly okay!" she snapped, irritated._  
She had sat on the metal examination table as he tried to check her vitals.  
Her last movement sent the needle clattering to the ground, and his vein throbbed.

"_Would you just shut up! Lower-class citizens actually need paying jobs," he yelled, shutting his eyes._  
Darkness threatened to bleed into his defenses.  
He knew when he woke up he'd be covered in blood and left with nothing.

Dark curls swept across pale shoulders, and he had been stuck in the heart.  
_Brunette replaced blonde in an instant._  
She slipped off of the table, tilting her head to the side.  
Long, slender neck came into view and his jaw itched.  
_To bite in and rip it apart, warm liquid spraying._

He gags and runs from the room, vomit spewing into the toilet.  
_"I'm going to go home; Dorota's already waiting for me. Maybe I'll see you again…Mister Davis Bloom?" she teases, already dressed in the short black gown._

She smiles again, slightly concerned and leaves with one look over her shoulder.  
He watches her from the corner of his eyes.  
_Something evil twists._

They meet again in a similar situation.  
The doors to the ER burst open and several nurses; one doctor, rush through.  
Each nurse is going one thousand ways at once and, amazed, he steps closer.  
Skin is paler then usual, veins visible at the wrists and thin skin of her arm.

Dark circles loom under her eyes, and she breathes with the help of machine.  
"_What happened to her?" he shouts, desperately._  
So desperately, he's immediately told the answer and asked what to do in case of death.  
"_Liver failed, severe bruising in the throat. Also, tooth enamel is eroding because of the stomach acid going up and out. She's really damaged herself, may not make the night," the young nurse replied, batting her eyelashes._

He sits by her bedside, watches as days go by and she ignores him.  
"_Why are you here?" she croaks, coldly._  
He doesn't answer, only brushes strands away from her face.

She flinches away and his stomach twists with anger.  
"_The real question is…why anyone else isn't here?" he muttered, vision blinking in and out._  
She brings her knees up towards her chest and sobs.  
_Her lips don't move for anything else._

He opens the apartment door for her.  
She looks around, awkwardly placing her bags down on the crowded floor.  
"_You don't clean very often?" she whispers, voice edging warmth._  
He realizes she can't help but be cold; she's trying.

_Truth is he cleaned yesterday._  
_Scrubbed the blood off every surface, every fabric._  
She smiles and walks around, glancing at every photo he has and doesn't.  
"_Nice wedding portrait, she's gorgeous." _  
He ignores her remark, grabs her around the waist.

He kisses her angrily, intently; because she is _his._

_Whatever demon inside him lets the black take over._  
She screams and he can not stop.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review.**


	20. Ugly Lie

**Title:** Ugly Lie

**Pairing and Rating: **Blair/Chuck. pg13

* * *

Simply innocent and care-free, she likes to think of herself as this.

It's not the truth (_the ugly lie_).

Take a deep breath and dive in (hopefully you won't drown…_one day_).

She's never thought of herself as _evil_, misguided, sure.

But as the blood coats her hands and she lets out a scream, she only thinks one thing.

_She should've told him that she _could_ hold hands._

Her breath comes in fast, wet gasps.

The seat-belt digs into her painfully, but not as painfully as seeing his still face before her.

Upside down, the world spins with violent (bloody) colors that smear the windshield.

Gulping in a deep breath, she can only whisper his name, plead with him.

"_Wake up, this isn't funny," _she sobs, as the door besides her disappears with the squeal of steel.

Hands grab at her, pull her out (_she won't go, not without him_).

"_Save him! Do something, please!" _she screamed, legs giving out beneath her.

"Chuck!"

* * *

**Please read _AND _review!**


	21. Scream

**Title: **Scream  
**Fandoms: **Gossip Girl  
**Characters/Pairings:** Chuck/Blair  
**Rating: **pg13  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** _n/a. _  


* * *

He's not a caring person, never was.

His father used to call him incapable of love (_it was like looking into a mirror_).

Dark curls capture his eyes, angry blossoms.

"_How could you do this?"_ he shouts, screams.

She's so small against him, so fragile.

_So broken and hurt._

Students scream around them, phones snap with photographs.

_This is such a fucked up goodbye._

_Slippery stairs; body weak from expelling food._

Cradling her head in his arms, he brought her to his chest.

He wanted to sob, _wanted to scream and thunder._

Blood stained her pretty skirt, the color of anger.

Dry sobs raked his body as she was pulled from his arms and into the ambulance.

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review. It's so frustrating to see that there's more than a thousand hits yet only one review!**


End file.
